


Big Brother is Watching

by MandyPrintz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyPrintz/pseuds/MandyPrintz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things can be said about Joel Heyman: <br/>-He doesn't knock when entering his little sister's apartment<br/>-He has no idea the same little sister is dating Adam Ellis<br/>-He's about to learn that maybe he should knock before entering his little sister's apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> The usual...anonymous prompt to my tumblr...I suck at titles...blah blah blah

You know that _The Breakfast Club_ is long forgotten not even a half hour in by the hand inching its way up your thigh, only to squeeze lightly and circle back to rest on your knee.  You bite your lip and smile up at Adam, sitting up straighter.

“What’cha doing there, sailor?”

He smirks, “wouldn’t you like to know?”

You roll your eyes, turn back to the movie, and settle back into Adam’s side. His arm moves from the back of the couch to your shoulders and he hums happily. Your phone starts to ring on the coffee table, but seeing Joel’s face pop up on the photo ID you decide to let it go.

“Not gonna get that?” Adam asks, squeezing your shoulder.

“Nah,” you shrug, “he’s been calling a lot since I moved out of the dorms, asking really random questions about safety precautions and rent. I think he just worries about me living alone sometimes.”

“I don’t blame him. He’s your brother and he just wants you to be safe.”

“Please,” you giggle, “he would carry me in his pocket if he could.”

Joel had always been super protective of you, even more so than the usual older brother. He was already in his twenties when you were born, and sometimes it was like having three parents, but sometimes it was just like having a (way) older best friend. Now that you’ve moved into your own apartment, he’s gotten even weirder. It’s almost like you’re a child again and he needs to make sure you’re taken care of. He’s taken to ordering you takeout when you complain about being overwhelmed at work and knows you won’t cook and even drops off groceries when “ _it was too good of a sale I swear!_ ” Maybe giving him your spare key was more of a bad idea than a help.

“Yeah, when are we going to tell him about us again? I need to remember to wear a cup that day.” Almost as a last minute thought, he adds, “and Kevlar.”

“I think we should do it soon.”

“Yeah?”

“Well…we agreed to tell him only if we felt like things were getting serious and,” You shrug again.

“I’d say we hit ‘getting serious’ a few months ago, babe.”

“Oh is _that_ what that ‘L’ word meant?” You challenge, looking up at him with a scrunched up nose. He sticks his tongue out in return and you continue, “He’s coming over for dinner next Tuesday, why don’t you join us and we could do it then?”

“Perfect!”

Out of silly habit, you retort “your face is perfect!”

He tugs your hair lightly, knowing full well the effect it has on you, “your butt’s perfect.”

You sit up and swing a leg to his other side, settling into his lap, “now, you’re just saying that!”

“Nah,” he reaches behind you to squeeze your cheeks affectionately, leaning forward he captures your lips with his own.

There’s an urgency to the kiss that makes your eyes flutter shut and brings your hands to the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair with a hum. Somewhere between the light conversation and this point something changed in the atmosphere and it feels much less like joking and a lot more like “ _please_.” One of his hands travels up your back to fist in your hair, pulling again. It’s harder this time, with enough force to break your kiss, tilt your head backward, and force a gasp from your throat.

You catch a glimpse of his downright wicked grin before he practically dives forward to nip at your neck, soothing the sting with his tongue. You make a noise of satisfaction and his beard feels _rough_ and _right_ against the skin exposed by your tank top, his nails bite into the skin of your lower back and he has busied himself with decorating your neck in bruise tones when your front door opens.

“Hey, (Y/N) I tried to call you and warn you that I was coming but you didn’t answer so I let myself– WHAT DID I JUST WALK IN ON?”

You pull apart quickly, smiling up at Joel sheepishly and Adam turns at least four different shades of red. You roll off of him (which may have not been the best idea, judging by the couch pillow that replaces your spot in his lap), and stand defensively in front of an increasingly angry looking Joel Heyman.

“You walked in on movie night. That’s all.”

He looks between you and Adam furiously, his face a mix between pissed and panicked. “Oh is that all!? You!” He turns to Adam, “What makes you think that you can defile my baby sister like that?”

Adam stutters, trying to find a response and you step between the two men again, resting a hand on Joel’s outstretched arm.

“Joel, I uh, Adam and I have been dating for almost five months now and I know we should have told you sooner but we—“

“Yeah, you think!?” He scoffs, running both hands through his hair, making it stand in every which direction.

“Look, man” Adam finally stands, “I know that (Y/N) is your little sister, and I know how important she is to you; but honestly, I love her more than I ever imagined loving anybody in my life and have absolutely no intentions of ever hurting her. AND if it helps, we were planning on telling you on Tuesday.” While Adam spoke his face lit up, fully expressing his feelings of affection and hope. Joel’s glare, however, hardened.

When Joel speaks, his voice is trapped somewhere between a whisper and a growl, “you _love_ her?”  Adam’s face falls back into worry and you’re at his side in an instant, holding one of his hands in both of your own. It’s almost terrifying how quickly Joel breaks into a wild grin, “That’s so great!”

“What?” Both you and Adam ask in a deadpan, more surprised than anything.

“That’s amazing, you guys! Honestly, you two are sickeningly perfect for each other.”

“Then why did you get so…Joel?” You ask, gesturing vaguely.

“You try walking in on someone you work with getting fresh with your little sister! I was surprised, and a little scared that it was just a casual hook up and that I’d have to work civilly with the guy who did that to her and, I dunno. I’m rambling. This is awkward now, so uh, there’s a bunch of frozen pizza in your kitchen, freezers were down, everything on sale, you know.” Joel backs his way out of the apartment, stumbling over one of your shoes. “But really, Adam, if you hurt her in _any_ way I will fucking murder you.”

Adam laughs and you wave, “I’m sure you will, buddy.”


End file.
